Viacom v of doom creepypasta
viacom prea MY Mom Was WatchiNg THE ANDY griffin show And SHe loved it she watchs it on me tv why why a andy griffin show what is wrll thin the andy griffin show is an American situation comedy which aired on CBS from October 3, 1960, to April 1, 1968, with a total of 249 half-hour episodes spanning over eight seasons— 159 in black and white and 90 in color. The series partially originated from an episode of The Danny Thomas Show The show starred Andy Griffith in the role of Andy Taylor, the widowed sheriff of Mayberry, North Carolina a fictional community of 2,000 people but one day my mom has horrafied i talked to her then my MOM says theres something wrong with a Viacom V logo i hard it about a viacom v of doom logo mom yes i look at the internet about it a viacom v of doom was aired in 1976-1986 they told about the andy griffin show season 3 episode 11 there was a iccident they says about 126 people commented suicide after a v of blood form 1983-2005 form kentucky to georgia to around the world raging form ages of 7 to 72 a viacom iccident would bring a company to down slop before was replaced with a wiga wiga logo unti a merger with cbs 15 years ago what a v of blood i watch a andy griffin show s4e11 after the end creedits they had a red background i got scared about it then a viacom preseatation logo zooms up but is not a any logo i ever see all in bloody and meat fonts a background music playing but is in reversed and disorded also in g-major also i can here people screaming in the background and a here a gunshots in a background a girl age 6 i here her crying and i hered her scraming thin about ti get raped then a v of blood zooms slowley into screen in orgen bloody and guts and dead cat dogs hamsters and ducks showing on a brackground it sound like a cat screaming also they slowed a dog gets attacked beat up punced stomped at the dogs head in the background thin theres is bnd head shows up rarrs in the screen the mask of Guo Xiang says you cant get away for it you stupid mother fucker i come in your house and kill you and your family i hope you killer you self your kill your family cats and dogs cbs can suck my dick cbs companies how you like that you stupid fucking cunt your next to die ha ha ha bye then it ended what the hell i saw a Guo Xiang say swears at me threating to kill my and my family thin i contact viacom for a infermation viacom worker says there was a hacker just hack viacom in 1987 it was unsolved at this day why people just coment suicide for a v logo then a andy griffin show v of doom was replaced with a cbs logo thin i put the phone down 10 days later then nothings happins no suicides at this day nico yazawa also twinkle toes lost webisode next time to then Category:Logos Category:Lost Category:Lost DVD Category:Scary logos Category:Viacom Category:Lost Episodes Category:Historical Archive Category:Murder Category:Suicide Category:Unsolved Category:Blood and Gore Category:Blood Category:Rape Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Videos Category:Lost logos Category:Horrible Grammar Category:Trollpasta Category:Bad Grammar